Shopping With Dandy
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Just a cute little drabble about Mindy and Danny at costco, inspired by Mindy's glamour interview, enjoy.


**A/N: **_This is short, fluffy and sweet, at least I hope it comes out that way, and I am gifting it to at mindannyforever on twitter for being the *best pimp ever ;). I hope everyone enjoys this.**  
**_

-**Pessi . Rom**

"Danny look, they're giving out Teriyaki steak!" Mindy said as Danny pushed the shopping cart along behind her. She headed over to the sample cart, grabbing two pieces. Mindy quickly ate one and offered the second to Danny who shook his head no.

"Suit yourself babe, more for me." Mindy said eating the second. Danny knew she never intended to share, she expected Danny to say no, he always did when they went to Costco, only sampling the health bars and vitamins or chips, but Mindy needed an excuse to grab more than one sample, Danny being that excuse.

"Remember what your nutritionist said about only eating steak." Danny said giving his wife a look when she looked like she was gonna snag a third.

"Huh, what, can't hear you?" Mindy said continuing to walk, she didn't get another piece of steak but headed toward another two sample cart stations, she passed one that had shrimp on crackers and went toward one giving out deli turkey slices and cheese. She grabbed three without the attendant seeing, gobbling up the first two pairs and handing the third piece of turkey to Danny.

"You're welcome." Mindy said with a smirk.

"Thanks babe." Danny said after gobbling it up, he did love his deli meats, he didn't really care for the Costco cheese though.

The couple continued to walk through the warehouse store, placing veggie and fruit party trays into their shopping cart. Mindy and Danny were shopping for their second annual hosting of the Schulman & Associates Christmas party in their condo. They were also shopping for their own household. Mindy spotted a sampling of Capri Sun and after downing her sample cup of juice and Danny's she grabbed a 24 pack from the nearby display, hoping Danny wouldn't see, but he did.

"Come on Min, put that back I know it's not for the party, we're too old to drink Capri Sun, and we don't have any kids yet." Danny said reaching to take the box out of the cart.

"I don't care Danny, I want it and it's delicious. Capri Sun isn't just for kids, and we might as well start buying it now, we'll need it soon enough." Mindy said quickly walking away.

"What do you mean, we'll need it soon enough?" Danny asked following behind her with the cart.

"Huh, what nothing, oh look, wine, we still need to get the booze for the party." Mindy said walking over to the alcohol section and placing a couple bottles of wine in their cart. Danny grabbed a couple cases of beer into the cart, though he wasn't done with questioning his wife.

Mindy tried to distract him by continuing to add things into the cart, and Danny indulged her till they'd placed all the items on their list into the cart. As they joined the checkout line, which was rather long given the holiday season, Danny took the opportunity to confront Mindy about her earlier statement.

"Min?" Danny said treading lightly.

"Hmm." Mindy said.

"What'd you mean earlier about us needing Capri Sun soon enough?" Danny said placing his hand on hers and looking her in the eye. With his smothering eyes and pony eyelashes after being together for three years and married almost for two, she still couldn't resist him, that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"I don't know what you're talking about Danny." Mindy said then started to shuffle things around in the cart. Before Danny could respond, there was a loud whistle.

"Attention everyone, Anthony is spending his birthday working very hard, let's take the time to sing him happy birthday." A man in front of the eye exam area said, placing a large birthday hat on one of the employees. The man began to sing and other employees as well as Costco members in line sang along, except Danny.

"That is not appropriate for the workplace; birthdays should be a personal celebration, not a disruption in the work day." Danny said when the singing ended.

"Oh come on Danny, are you gonna say the same thing when our kid wants to have a birthday party at school, oops!" Mindy said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Our what? Are you pregnant Min?" Danny asked shocked.

"Yes? No? Maybe? I haven't taken the test yet. I'm two weeks late, I didn't want to say anything till I knew for sure." Mindy said while looking down and playing with her hands.

"Min, are you telling me, we might be having a baby?" Danny said lifting her chin so she'd look at him.

"Most likely, yes. I didn't want to tell you till I was ready to take the test and I didn't want to take it before the party in case it was negative, so I figured after the par-" Mindy said but Danny cut her off with a kiss.

"No, I don't want to wait, I say we pay for this stuff, head home and take it now." Danny said.

"Danny are you sure, I don't want it to ruin the party for us, if I'm not." Mindy said. She and Danny hadn't been trying that long and both being OBGYN's they knew lack of a period didn't always mean a pregnancy.

"Yes, if it's negative, we'll try again. I love you whatever the result, and whether it's now or a few months from now, not gonna change that. We're in this together." Danny said.

"You're right. I love you, too. I'll take it when we get home." Mindy said feeling a little better after being stressed out all day. She'd barely seen Danny all day otherwise he would have picked up on it. She'd managed to mask it with giddiness over the samples, but of course Danny was able to notice something was up.

They paid for everything, packed it into Danny's car, and headed home. They were both silent as they unloaded the car put everything away in the refrigerator and cabinets. When they were done Danny turned to face here.

"You ready?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Mindy said and Danny squeezed her hand. Mindy then retrieved the pregnancy testing kit from a Costco package of sour straws. She ate them so much; Danny said they were wasting money buying individual packages when they should just buy it in bulk. Danny never touched them so she knew he wouldn't stumble on the test.

Mindy went into the bathroom peed on the stick and came back out to their bedroom. She'd set the timer on her phone. Danny was sitting on their king sized bed and she took a seat next to him. He took her hand in his and gently rubbed calming circles around her knuckles. Her phone went off two minutes later and Mindy took a breath before looking at the stick. It had two pluses. Tears streamed down her face, tears she didn't realize she was holding back, tears of joy.

"We're pregnant!" Mindy said turning to Danny, tears streaking down her face.

"We are?!" Danny said taking the stick from her to see the results himself. He pulled Mindy into a hug, wrapping his arms around her squeezing her tight, his own tears of joy falling down his face.

"We're gonna be parents Danny!" Mindy said laughing.

"I'm gonna be a Dad." Danny said with a full grin.

"I love you." Mindy said.

"I love you too, and this baby." Danny said placing his hand on her abdomen. Their baby was forming inside of Mindy, a child that would be half him and half the love of his life.

Danny kissed Mindy again, cupping her face with his hand. They sat like that a few minutes just reveling in their joy. A few minutes later, after washing their hands, Danny headed into the kitchen grabbing two Capri Sun juice pouches from the box, handing one to Mindy as he reentered their bedroom.

"I thought you said adults don't drink Capri Sun?" Mindy said with a smirk as she pressed her straw through the pouch opening.

"Yeah, but, like you said we'll need it soon, so why not start drinking it now." Danny said with a crooked smile

* * *

**A/n: **_Thank you for reading, the hbd Costco incident is a true story actually happened in front of me at costco two days ago and was like I struck writing gold,the samples also were taken from my experiences at Costco recent and in the past. Special thanks to my beta numba 2 imthequeenoftheeggs(tumblr) for editing this, shes awesome. Follow me at mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr for all things TMP and fanfic related, till next fic,catch you on the flippity flip.__**  
**_

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
